Baby Sitting Murderer
by Angel Of Emotions
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are hired to babysit two boys. Kyo, age 14, and his younger brother, Yuhi age 8, There have been many murders going on, mainly baby sitters. What happens when this merciless killer is in their neiborhood? Can they survive the week?
1. Getting a job

**B**

**A  
**

**B  
**

**Y  
**

**S  
**

**I**

**T**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**M**

**U**

**R**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**R **

_Author: As pure as blood_

_Story: Baby Sitting Murderer_

_Beta: As pure as blood_

_(Aka: ME a suckish beta...)_

_Chapter's pairs: SasuSaku fluf_

_Pairs: SasuSaku OCxSaku (Well the OC likes her she dosen't)  
_

_Warnings: cussing, smoking, some diolauge.  
_

_Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are hired to babysit two boys. Kyo, age 14, and his younger brother, _

_Yuhi age 8, There have been many murders going on, mainly baby sitters. What happens when this merciless killer is in their neiborhood? _

_Can they survive the night and save the kids? AND THEMSELVES!? Also what's this rummor that the house is haunted..._

_Chapter's summary: Sakura needs 800 dollars to keep_

_her home. She looks through an add and finds what seems to be her dream job._

_Baby sitting for a whole week making 700 dollars.Sasuke has promised an extra 100 to help pay._

_Now how'd he get roped into the job?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_However i DO own what it says in Japanese below and the_

_"Music is my Black And White" poem is mine._

_I WROTE it. So don't go stealing it. _

_ASK for it XD_

**音楽は私が****... ****必要とするすべてである**

_  
_Without music my world would be black and white. Red, the color of passion 

would no longer exist, watch your blood spill, as it turns gray. 

Isn't it a wonderful day? I can not tell for the sun is black

just as the sky is white. 

Music is my life... my everlasting light.

**(Some other girl did this in her stories so i'm doing it too!)**

**Sakura's clothes: Black skinny jeans, black converse with red skulls, and red/pink laces, a grey baby tee that said "My Chemical Romance" with a bleeding back/red heart that covered her collar bone. She had a black shirt on under neath covering her arms. Her ears were piecred twice, a red and black star in each. Black eye liner/shadow and mascara. **

**Sasuke's clothes: Dark blue baggy jeans, a black shirt that said "Drowning Pool" on it in blue letters. (Yeah their HUGE fans of their bands) he had blue and black converse on with dark blue laces. His right ear had a small gold loop. Um... no make up.**

"Sasuke-Kun! Give it back! I NEED that paper!" Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno made a grab for said piece of paper. Only SHE was aloud to call said boy that without getting glared at. Quite ironic. Back when they were seven she'd call him that all the time! Then when she stopped he asked her to say it again. (I don't really think that's ironic...)

"Now why do you need it?'' A boy with black, chicken ass hair, onyx eyes, and a smirk on his face pulled the paper away from her.

"I need a job and there are adds in it!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Sasuke's smirked dropped and he pouted imitating her.

Sasuke and Sakura had been best friends since they were seven. Sakura had a large forehead so naturally she was picked on. A group of girls and their leader, Ami, would tease and throw rocks at her. Well that all stopped when Sauske stopped them.

(Flash back)

A small fragile pink headed seven year old buried her face in her hands. Ami and her group had started picking on her. AGAIN. She gasped in pain when a kick was placed on her stomach. She fell on her back and stifled a sob. 'Crying won't solve anything so quite crying you baby' her father would always tell her. A bruise formed next to the millions of other bruises she had. She whimpered in pain as Ami threw a rock at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Ami pulled a knife out. Ami grabbed at her arm and pulled her up. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the blade to pierce her skin. When she didn't find the knife in her she looked up. There, standing right in front of her holding the knife was Sasuke Uchiha. Almost every girl was following him and drooling over him. He ordered the girls to beat it, and they did. Anything for their precious Sasuke-_kun_. He turned around and smiled at the little girl.

She gave him a weak smile and thanked him. He handed her a black ribbon and that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

(End flash back)

They went through middle school together and hell they're going to make it through high school too! Sasuke starred at one add and started to read it out loud,

**baby sitters needed for a week.**

**Pay: (For the week) 700 dollars **

**Our number: (000) 654-43-29**

Sakura smiled and hugged Sauske. "Tha'd be perfect! By the way your going to baby sit with me!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Why'd HE have to help? He was already rich enough... His brother would spend his weekly due on drugs. Sometimes he buys as much as a truck load! But that's his brother. Sauske spends his money on more... practical things. Such as: clothes (the fan girls tear his shirts too much), food, extra money to help Sakura and her mother out (her mother can't work so Sakura is left to do everything), paying his bills (yes he has his own bills when he still lives at home), sometimes a cig or two, and school supplies. Sasuke felt something rub against his hand so he looked down. Well tried to before he could his face screwed up in pain. Sakura had just kick him... um... where the sun don't shine. Why? Simple Sasuke's hand had SOMEHOW made it's way to her ass. "You know... I'll forgive you if you help me with this job." Sasuke nodded... well as best he could, Sakura's, slaps, kicks, and punches hurt like HELL! You'd think she was super girl or something!

_**..:X:..**_

_**Baby**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Sitting**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Murderer**_

_**..:X:..**_

Sasuke stood on the school's roof top along with his best Friend Sakura Haruno (Duh!). He pulled a cig pack out and handed one to Sakura. She had just recently got on it. It gave her a chance to clear her mind and forget about her problems. You see she was in a car accident with her mother. Which left her with two scars, a huge one that enveloped her back, and another that framed her left arm to her collar bone. Her mother had it worse. Her mother was left scarred emotionally and physically. Her mother had become 'mental' as people would say. but she truly isn't. She can't work or clean to Sakura took over those jobs. Her father had died in the crash along with her two year old sister, Kimuko.

Sakura hesitantly grabbed the cig and lit it up. Sasuke wasn't the one who introduced her. it was his damned brother, Itachi, who was a senior at Kohona High. He was a quite, strait A student who didn't really speak much. If he did you have either A: Pissed him off. B: He wants something now C: It's a simple answer 'Hn' or 'Ah' D: Your hot. D rarely happens. The only girl he ever talks to is Sakura. Other than that he just hangs out with a group named 'Akatsuki' It means red moons or something. She pulled the cig form her mouth and let a cloud of white smoke to come out of her mouth. She may not seem like the type to smoke but looks can be deceiving. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye. He knew it wasn't healthy but it was just so damn addicting! He wanted so bad to smack the cig out of her hand and tell her it's bad for her. But that would make him a hypocrite. And Uchiha's are NOT hypocrites...

Inwardly Sakura was killing herself.

**'You know that's bad for you'**

_'I know. But it's addicting... i can't stop. I WANT to stop but i can't...'_

**'Your going to die an early age! Wait.. that means I am going to die an early age! Nooooo!'**

_'I saw this add yesterday about 'Smoke addicts' it's only 500 dollars for a years worth of classes...'_

**'Are you kidding me!? You can't afford that! you can barely keep your house!'**

_'-sigh- i know... Maybe my writing career will start soon! yeah... the I'll be able to get mom a good doctor and a good home instead of the one we live in now... I bet she'd be so happy!'_

Sasuke just stared into her eyes. They were distant and blank. Her eyes often did that when she was talking to 'her inner self' Sasuke believed her of course. He could see what people were thinking sometimes and she had an inner. They were both freaks in society. well in high school they're Kohona High's most popular kids. They had fake friends and true enemies. Have you ever heard that saying? No? Well anyways they stuck together and were always by each other's side. Back to the story! Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and put the cig out.

"It's time for class Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke stomped on his too and left with her. He kept thinking that one sentence she kept thinking.

_'-sigh- i know... Maybe my writing career will start soon! yeah... the I'll be able to get mom a good doctor and a good home instead of the one we live in now... I bet she'd be so happy!'_

'Why does she put other people before her?' that question always ran through his head. When ever there was a little girl, elder, boy, ANYONE she'd stop and take care of them. She even gave up her dream of becoming a doctor because she needed the money to keep her mother at home! He would have sent his mother away to some nursing home so he could pursue his dream! yeah sounds kinda harsh but still you would have too. So she went for a much cheaper goal, to become an author. She was pretty damn good too. She wrote crime, fantasy, horror and one time a romance.

He sped his pace up so he was walking side by side with her. "Hn. So when is the job interview thing?" Sakura smiled up at him and replied; "Three o clock today!" She jumped on his back demanding a piggy back ride. He attempted to shake her off. She slid under his arm so her face was buried into his chest. She blushed a little when she felt his hand snake around her waist, pulling her up. He smirked then pulled her up making her sit on his shoulders. She squealed in surprise and tugged at his hair.

"What in god's name are you two doing!?" Sakura stared at the teacher before them. "Um.. you see-" Once the teacher saw her pink hair he smiled and dismissed them with an 'I'm sorry i didn't know it was you Miss Haruno' see Sakura was the school's goody goody. Everyone knew she'd never do anything other than hug a guy. They continued on their walk to the ever awesome, energetic, most UN-boring (is that a word?), class ever... _MATH_. Cue scary music. After math, English, and every other damn class they had they finally made it to the job...interview...thingy.

_**..:X:..**_

_**Baby**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Sitting**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Murderer**_

_**..:X:..**_

(Baby sitting interview)

"..." Children's mother

**"..." Sasuke**

_"..." Sakura_

_(Explaination! Sasuke and Sakura don't smell like smoke because... um. IT'S MAGICAL!!)_

"Now why should i choose you TWO to baby sit my children?"

_"Well. I'm responsible, have strait A's and he's my best friend.'_

"Two TEENS opposite GENDER in MY house with my KIDS for a week? Do you have a sexual relationship?"

Said teens sweat dropped and fell to the floor. 'Why does everyone think that!?' (Sakura) 'I wish...' (Sasuke)

"What's so great about your friend over there? He looks like a playboy, emo."

Sasuke twitched but kept his cool. He sighed then smirked.

**"I am her best friend. As she said she has strait A's. Do you think she'd hang out with dangerous, horrible, playboys? I also have strait A's myself. We both trained as life guards so we know CRP and other medical methods she wants to become a doctor so she's been studying. So if your child somehow gets hurt she could help him." **The woman nodded and looked over at Sakura.

"how much do you know?" She questioned.

_"Would you like to know symptoms, diseases, types of cancer, inter-"_ Sakura was interupted by the woman again.

"Um. Good. You two got the job! I do have some rules: No making out in front of my kids a closet is fine-" Sauske and Sakura blushed at this. "-no porn or anything of the sort. They have to be on bed by 9 and you two are to sleep in the guest room. Don't worry there are two beds." 

The woman smiled, gave them her address and phone number, waved and drove off.

_"We actually got the job... Amazing."_ Sasuke nodded in agreement and dragged her to their car.

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

It was supposed to be short. IT'S THE PROLOGUE!! XP so anyways expect more chapters.

Out takes:

"Two TEENS of the opposite GENDER in MY house for a week having... SEX!?"

Said teens drop to the floor anime style.

"No! Sasuke is a GIRL."

_**..:X:..**_

_**Baby**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Sitting**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Murderer**_

_**..:X:..**_


	2. Another Murder?

_**..:X:..**_

_**Baby**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Sitting**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Murderer**_

_**..:X:..**_

_Story: Baby Sitting Murderer_

_Chapter's pairs:_

_Pairs: SasuSaku OCxSaku (Well the OC likes her she dosen't)  
_

_Warnings: Cussing, scary_

_Word count: 2,814  
_

_Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are hired to babysit two boys. Kyo, age 14, and his younger brother, _

_Yuhi age 8, There have been many murders going on, mainly baby sitters. What happens when this merciless killer is in their neiborhood? _

_Can they survive the night and save the kids? AND THEMSELVES!? Also what's this rummor that the house is haunted..._

_Chapter's summary: Sasuke and Sakura are getting ready to leave for _

_the job when they see something on T.V._

_Music i was listening to when i wrote this:_

_Forgive me, Bodies, blood, _

_hero comes back (naruto song!), lithium, _

_music is my hot hot sex, Miss Murder_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rose Red or Saw 3 for that matter._

_BUT i DO own the poem "Blood Divine" below and the Japanese below._

**私を血のこぼれを見ることを許可しなさい**

_Tonight your blood shall spill!_

_Opps oh my! My glass is filled!_

_What shall i do with you?_

_Your blood is so devine._

_Shall i combine your soul to make it sweeter?_

_Or shall i twist your body, limp and fragile?_

_Oh i think i'll go the extra mile._

"I can't believe we got the job!" Sakura screamed out. She and Sasuke were in their house packing their things. Sakura's mother was weary at first with all the murders going on but then decided against it. The odds were with them! After they were done packing a week's worth of clothes Sakura went upstairs to her mother's room.

"reidou(1)... Nii-san(2) is going to watch you 'til i get back. Alright?" Her mother nodded in response, not looking at her, but out the window. Her mother's eyes were misty and clouded with confusion. It was times like these that Sakura wished she were rich and could afford a good doctor. Sakura smiled weakly and hugged her mom saying; 'I love you reidou and I'll be back soon." Her mother nodded, this time looking at her. She too smiled and hugged her daughter. Sakura let a tear fall as she looked at her mother's face. She looked so happy but Sakura could tell on the inside she was depressed, dieing, hurt and many more negative emotions.

Sakura walked back down the stairs to see Sasuke staring at the T.V. bored. Sakura grabbed the remote seeming to forget the depressing encounter with her mother and turned the channel. It landed on the news. Sakura watched with wide eyes at the head line.

**There was another murder last night about three blocks from the **

**Uchiha mansion. Two maids were baby sitting their **

**master's child when they heard a knock at the door. **

**The camera's in the house caught everything on tape.**

**The two maids were found dead in the pantry**

**and the kids are fine. That's all for tonight. I'm Rukika Muziko **

Sakura made a click sound with her tongue and sat up. When the word "Uchiha" escaped Rukika's mouth she nearly fell asleep on Sasuke's lap! Usually when ever that happened it was either an Itachi scandal, sasuke rumors, hell sometimes even rumors of Sakura! "Well. That's pretty close to your house." Sasuke smirked. Since Sakura was dragging him into this he wanted a little payback. "Hn. You know where we're baby sitting right? -Sakura nods- Well, i hope you know how to use a gun. -why?- where that murder was.. is right next to the house we're baby sitting in." Sakura fell to the floor and wrapped her arm's around herself. "R-r-r-r-ealy?" Sasuke nodded, smirking. He laughed at her facial expression. It was a mix of: horror, confusion, anger, and many more emotions.

Sakura punched him in the arm furiously. "Cold hearted Uchiha. Scaring me like that..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke smirked and grabbed their bags. They both however failed to notice a shadowy figure with red eyes and a sadistic smile on his face. "y-yes... i will kill them..." (Killer P.O.V.) She looks so beautiful and that boy... seems smart. Oh and look at that! it looks like their going to baby sit. I felt my smile spread wider into that sadistic smile i was famous for. My name? That is not important but what is, is the fact that the baby sitting murderer has some new victims! I wonder who their baby sitting... no matter I'll scare them first THEN kill them. I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking. I'm merly doing this for my father!

Yes he's dead but i believe he wanted this. I took my hands off the window leaving two bloody prints. I watched as the pink haired girl looked at the window and scream. My smile grew when i saw her collapse to the ground and the boy look at the window. I was nowhere in sight at the time. I made the bloody prints disappear making them feel crazy. I laughed when the girl started to cry, open up the window and screech out a "HOW!?" I let my laughter ring in her ears, letting her know i was there. I watched as her and the boy's eyes widen in fear. The boy pulled her inside before i could say anything. I just laughed at how pitiful they looked.

(Sasuke's P.OV.)

I watched as Sakura fell to the floor, eyes clouded, her stare directed at the window where the bloody hand prints were. I couldn't tell if she was talking with 'inner Sakura' or she was just scared shirtless. i grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly and whispered her name. My profile became relaxed when i saw her gaze directed towards me, her eyes were no longer that black empty look, but filled with emotions. Her breath was un-even and abnormal but hey so was mine. I mean c'mon! You just stared at a window, see bloody handy prints on it, then the next thing you know their gone! I thought about calling it all off until i remembered if Sakura didn't pay this month's rent they'd loose their home.

I got up, along with Sakura, and grabbed our bags. _'It was just our imaginations. We've been watching to many horror movies' _I told myself. I threw our bags in the trunk of my car, seeing as Sakura can't afford one, and started the car up. I inwardly smiled as Sakura calmed down, just starring out the window and the address at the same time. (How can you do that?) After ten minuets we finally arrived at the Diamure Mansion (i completely made that up...) I watched as Sakura dropped her bag and ran to the garden. She was like a little girl i swear. I bowed in front of the Diamure's lady, Mrs. Diamure, she was well dress, had blond hair with pink streaks in it, a little odd for a woman who's in her 40's... she wore a black strapless dress that exposed TOO much of her wrinkly leg.

Ever heard of CLOTHING? What on earth was she wearing!? It looked like a one piece bathing suit made for a 10 year old! My god woman your 40! While i was screaming at the woman in my head something popped up. _'Why do i care? -gulp- am i...gay? No that's impossible i still have those Sakura dreams, where she wr- NO NO NO! Bad thought! BAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD thoughts! get out!' _After i was done daydreaming i realised Mrs. Diamure was already gone and Sakura was in the mansion talking with Yuhi. I felt my anger rise as the elder child attempted to smack Sakura on the ass. Luckily Sakura grabbed his arm in time. Not that I'm jealous or anything... I'm just protective! yeah that's it... "How about we watch a movie?" Sakura had her hands bent on her knees so she was face to face with Yuhi. The two boys nodded and scurried off to what i guessed to be the movie room.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The two of them, Sasuke and Sakura, walked down where they thought the boys were. Sakura looked to her right feeling something move on the wall. You see the hallways are small to Sasuke and Sakura were mushed up against the side. Sakura's eyes widened ten fold when she felt air rush right into her hair, making it blow furiously around her. Sasuke seemed to disappear into another room.

**BANG!**

Sakura felt tears brim at the corner of her eyes, blinding her for a second. She was slammed up against the wall by an un-known force. At first she thought Sasuke was playing a joke on her but she changed her mind once she saw the wall move and grab her. Yep the first night of baby sitting was going smoooooothly! Once again the wind rushed her again. She shieled her face and ran down a random hallway.

_'We're not going to hurt you little girl we just want some fun...' _

Sakura could hear whispers coming from the walls. They didn't stop so she ran and ran. She turned a corner and screamed. her world was black and white with two huge red eyes staring down at her (sound familiar?) she heard a chuckle, then it turned into an evil laugh. She tried to scream again but her voice was hoarse from being used to much. The in a flash everything was gone, the red eyes, the laughter, the white and black objects. She looked up to find black hair. _'What?' _Sakura shifted and found herself in Sasuke's chest. "You were screaming ans shaking. I hugged you and you calmed down. What was that about?" Sakura started to shake again. This time not as horrible.

"I lost you! Then there was this weird Ora and some wind blew my hair, i couldn't see! Then next thing i know I'm pinned to the hallway wall! I looked over and found the wall had FACES and HANDS. They were holding me down! The wind blow again but harsher! The i everything was black and white! Except these giant red eyes! I could hear someone whispering things like 'we just wanted to have some fun' and other things. I'm not making this up Sasuke! I swear I'm not!" Sasuke watched as she started to cry again. _'If she was making this up then she wouldn't be this hysterical...' _Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to the movie room. "Shh. Sakura calm down don't scare the boys." She nodded in response, calming down. Kyo wanted to watch "Rose Red" (A fav movie of mine) and Yuhi wanted to watch "Saw 3" Wow who knew an 8 year old watched Saw 3 before. The teens decided on "Rose Red".

At first the movie was great, with the dialogue and stuff but then it went all scary! Sakura was clutching Sasuke's poor, now dead arm. I mean c'mon she was just harassed by spirits she doesn't want to watch 'ROSE RED"!! Give the poor girl a break! (For those of you who DON'T know what the movie 'Rose Red' is I'll explain it at the end of the chapter) Sakura screamed as the statue took it's face off. (happens in the movie) Sasuke hushed her and hugged her closer (For HER of course, he wasn't SCARED okay maybe a little. However the two boys' seemed un-fazed. Odd. You have a teen clutching to her friend nearly killing his arm. In fact it looks purple! You got another teen with a purple arm, shocked expression and two boys staring at the t.v. with wide eyes shouting 'cool!' as the crows peck at the dead guy (happens).

After the movie (it's like four hours long SERIOUSLY!) it was 9:30. A half an hour after they're bedtime. Sakura tucked Yuhi in while Sasuke just said 'go to bed punk' to Kyo, who in return said 'Just don't keep me up with your moans!' Sasuke twitched and sighed. It was going to be a loooooooooong week! Sakura and Sasuke left to their room. They didn't have to share a room turns out it was CONNECTED to each other's rooms. Sakura laid in her bed, falling asleep faster than she expected. Sasuke however didn't have much luck. He had been thinking about what Sakura said happened.

He made his way to the bed, making sure all doors were closed. He had one foot on the floor and one on the bed.

**SCREECH!**

Sasuke looked up in surprise. He turned around and saw nothing but darkness. He closed his eyes, listening for anything or any**one. **

'Your just like all the other boys! You get what you want then you leave! You'll pay!;

Sasuke looked confused. He was still a virgin. And also confused as to where the voice was coming form. He felt a slimy, scaley, blood covered hand grab his ankle. He yelled out and kicked at the arm.

'No one can hear you!'

Sasuke gasped. The girl had revealed herself. She had a wedding dress on that was torn and had blood all over it. She had a black and a slightly broken tiara on, her feet were bare, her make up was smeared and her hair was long, spiked out(from moving too much and without brushing it) she also had a giant knife thrusted where her heart should be, basically she looked like Frankenstein's wife, dead ten times. her skin felt like a snakes, cold and hard. She gave a hard pull making Sasuke fall. He landed on his but and glared at the girl. "What are you talking about?" The girl started to cry.

'I was to be married here! But my damned fiance tried to kill me! So i killed him!'

Sasuke just stared at the girl, shock evident on his face. He shook his head dismissing..um.. something. "I won't hurt you i promise! I don't even know your name!" Sasuke stepped back as she pulled a knife form her heart.

'Thanks how it starts! I'll tell you my name the you'll kill me!'

Sasuke sighed. He was NOT in the mood. "Your already dead lady. Besides I'm already interested in a girl..." As soon as those words flew out of his mouth he regretted it. The girl's profile changed. She was still angry but also sad.

'I won't let you hurt her too!'

Sasuke's eyes darted towards Sakura's door.

'She's in there isn't he? If i can't kill you then... I'll kill her! She'll be free from your pain!'

Sasuke watched frozen as the ghost tried to open the door but was shocked. She flew back, landing on her bum.

'Oh.. right... i can't leave the room... no matter I'll still be able to kill you!.'

The girl locked all the doors and windows, making sure Sasuke was trapped.

'Ohh crap!'

Was Sasuke's last thought before the ghost neared him with the knife.

**ちょっとちょっと、私はガールフレンドを好まない****! ****私は必要性新しいもの考える****! **

Okay so not everyone has seen the movie "Rose Red" well i'll tell you about it. A teacher at a collage wishes to go on a mini "feild trip" to Rose Red this summer (no students) She gathers a team of phyics and stuff. She wishes to awaken Rose red (it's a mansion) so she gets a little girl named "Ami" (Right?) who is autistic (Sp?) but has supernatrual powers. She awakens Rose Red, trapping her and 8 more people. Along the way six peopel die. Three are not in the group.

Sort sum!

A lady wants to wake some spirits so she gets a group of people and awakens the spirits. She gets trapped in the house with those people and stuff. So some die some live then they leave. The teacher turned out crazy. Happy?

Okay so some poeple might want to know what the Japanese means.

(1) Mother (look it up!)

(2) Brother (right?)

(In the first chapter)

"Music is all i need"

(This chapters at the begining)

It should mean "Music is my sight"

(The one above)

Hey hey, you you! I don't like your gf i think you need a new one! (Guess!)

So anyways that's it for the chapter!

Oh sorry for the cliffy i just feel evil today how about you?


	3. Rose Red and killer brides!

_**..:X:..**_

_**Baby**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Sitting**_

_**..:X:..**_

_**Murderer**_

_**..:X:..**_

_Word Count: 2,864_

_Beta: Angel Of Emotions_

_Story: Baby Sitting Murderer_

_Chapter's summary: Sasuke has encountered a ghost named_

_Kumiko and Sakura is going to wake up to quite the sceene!_

_Dedication: PinkBlossomLuver_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the lump scene _

_or the movie "Rose Red" for that matter._

_Bu I _**DO **_own the poem "Jeaslousy of blood" below, my OC's and the Japanese below._

**私を血のこぼれを見ることを許可しなさい**

_"Jealousy Of Blood"_

_The sound of your heart..._

_the touch of your hand..._

_The smell of your breath..._

_The blood that covers your skin..._

_It's all so tempting but..._

_Who's blood is that? _

**(A/U: I'm only 12 and the fiance thing was made up by**

**a reveiwer who can read minds! So this chapter is dedicated to her! **

**(Your a girl right? 'Cause i mean PinkBlossomLuver) I used one sceen from**

**"Rose Red" so yeah.)**

_"Baby sitting Murderer" Ghost talking/ghost whispering_

"Baby Sitting Murderer" Talkiing

**"Baby Sitting Murderer" INNER Sakura/INNER Sasuke**

_"Baby Sitting Murderer" Thoughts_

_**Previously on Baby Sitting Murderer**_

_'That's how it starts! I'll tell you my name the you'll kill me!'_

_Sasuke sighed. He was NOT in the mood. "Your already dead lady. Besides I'm already interested in a girl..." As soon as those words flew out of his mouth he regretted it. The girl's profile changed. She was still angry but also sad._

_'I won't let you hurt her too!'_

_Sasuke's eyes darted towards Sakura's door._

_'She's in there isn't he? If i can't kill you then... I'll kill her! She'll be free from your pain!'_

_Sasuke watched frozen as the ghost tried to open the door but was shocked. She flew back, landing on her bum. _

_'Oh.. right... i can't leave the room... no matter I'll still be able to kill you!.'_

_The girl locked all the doors and windows, making sure Sasuke was trapped._

_'Ohh crap!'_

_Was Sasuke's last thought before the ghost neared him with the knife._

_Present_

_Sakura could hear a faint 'thunk' and a small crash so she got up and walked to the door. As she neared the wood seperating Sasuke and Sakura she felt the air turn cold and saw two black eyes. She wanted to scream but her eyes spoke for her voice. It was a man around his 20's with black hair spiked randomly, he had deathly pale skin, a bloody, torn and dirty wedding kimono on. One thing nearly made her faint. __**HE HAD A KNIFE WHER HIS HEART SHOULD BE!! **__(Sound familiar?) He had tears in his eyes and his hand was clutching the knife._

_'Why did you betray me Kimuko?'_

_His voice seemed to echo all around her. Who was Kimuko? She covered her ears when his voice rang out again this time about getting his revenge. The dead groom came at her with a knife. 'This can't be real... no way!' Sakura rolled three times on the ground, getting away fom the bloodied knife. "Look buddy! I didn't betray you! I don't even know you!" The man stopped, head lowered, shadow over his eyes. _

_'Stop lieing! I saw you kiss my brother!'_

_Okay now this was getting out of hand. She NEVER kissed his brother. One more question popped up in her head. 'How'd he die then?' Sakura shrieked when to ghost awnsered her question. _

_'She killed me on our wedding day!'_

_Okay, big shocker. She stared at him like this O.o "Can you read minds?" This seemed to piss the ghost off. Why? The world may never know. The man made a slash at her neck and Sakura leaned back a tad. it cut three inches off of her back length hair. She looked at the ghost furiously. "How.Dare.You.Cut.My.Hair!" You see Sakura had been growing her hair out since she was eight. The reason? It hid her 'large' forehead. When in reality it was small! _

_Sakura lunged at the ghost, INNER Sakura coming out and all. She just fazed through the ghost and slammed into the door. She rubbed her head in pain before screeching again. Her carpet had a lump in it...and it was...moving!? She stared at the lump ignoring the dead groom and jumped on the bed. Since the sheets were on the floor the lump crawled up and onto the bed. She back up to the headboard. The moving lump just kept moving. She lifted up to covers and screamed bloody murder. Her scream was cut short when the figure decapitated her head._

Sakura woke up panting heavily, delivering a 'quite' scream. She was drenched in cold sweat, her skin was all clamy, her eyes had tears in them and she felt a little blood on her neck. Her eyes widened 10 fold and she ran to a mirror. She tried to scream again but couldn't. She was now covered in her own blood. She reaked of it and she looked like she just swam in a sea of blood. She felt dirty, bloody (duh!), scared, and everyother damn scared emotion! She blinked and it was gone. She turned away from the mirror, feeling every part of her body making sure she wasn't seeing things and ran to Sasuke's door.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke ducked as the knife came down, nearly cutting his hair. Sure he liked haunted things and dead people (along with Sakura of course why do you think they're freinds?) but this was rediculous! Sasuke tried to grab at the knife but only succeeded in cutting himself. He held his hand, it was a small cut but it was bleeding profusely. He tore some of his shirt and wrapped his hand (they (Sasuke and Sakura) are NOT nins..).

'Just hold still so i can kill you!'

Sasuke just glared at the dead bride. Why would he do that? He didn't want to die young! He lunged at the girl, ready to disarm her. He didn't go through the girl but he however knocked her to the ground. The knife was knocked away from her hands and almost under the door leading to Sakura's room. His hands were placed on her hips-holding her down- while his legs pinned her dress down. He heard a soft 'Sasuke?' come from the other sdie of the door, he could only guess it was his sweet, beautiful, kind car- wait! Since when was she HIS!? And when did he call her those...names? He heard a 'click' and Sakura opened the door. Sasuke was thrown back from an unknown force (but it did come from beneath them so he guessed the bride disappeared)

Sakura ran over to Sasuke's side demanding an explination after seeing his hand wrapped in a bloody bandage. He explained the whole 'dead bride tried to kill me' thing and expected Sakura to tell him he was crazy and to go to bed. She hugged him from behind. "Oh Sauske! I had a dream there was a dead groom his name was Ryuu! He came at me with a knife saying i was Kimuko! I told him i didn't know who Kimuko was and he called me a liar. I tried to take te knife away from him but i just went through him! After that i woke up to a 'thump' coming form your room... But it seemed so real!"

Then it finaly clicked inside Sasuke's emo head. The two ghosts (even if Sakura's encounter was a dream one) were the fiance's they were talking about! He grabbed Sakura (consoling her also) and took her to the two boys' rooms. They sighed in content when they found the two were sleeping peacefuly but still shaken up. It was now midnight and the two were EXAUSTED. They left the boys' rooms and headed towards Sakura's room. They decided they'd sleep in the same room, same bed and wouldn't leave the room unless: (A): One of the boy's were in trouble (B) There is a fire/emergancy (C) They have to pee. They kept they're phones at their bed sides, flashlights (where'd they get those?) and they each had a knife under their pillow. A bit extreme but... it was the FIRST night in the house out of SEVEN. I mean c'mon they're first day in the house and thier nearly killed?

Nu uh. I don't think so. Sakura tossed in the bed, now facing Sasuke's back. She started to shiver two reasons, one, Sasuke took _ALL _the blankets _INCLUDING _the sheets... two, Sakura was wearing short shorts and a belly tank top. Sakura cursed the Uchiha and growled a little. Sasuke, feeling someone shiver beside him woke up and realized he had ALL the blankets. He stared over at the shivering girl and a SMALL blush formed on his face. Her shorts sudenly hiked up a little from curling up trying to keep warm. He wrapped his arms around her small curled up form and pulled her close to his chest, covering them with the thick blankets.

Sakura smiled a bit and placed her hands on his chest. He smelled like, fresh mint and pine cones. Weird combo. She drifted off to sleep, smile on her face and blush adorning her cheeks. However she didn't notice a blushing Uchiha watching her. He was surprised that she placed her hands on his chest. He smirked at her blushing face and smile before he too, subcummed into the darkness that awaited him. Even though he expected it to be filled with nightmares and ghosts it turned out pretty nice.

(Sasuke's dream)

He was silently walking through the halls of the Diamure Mansion. He heard a round of giggles and shouts of 'no fair! and 'you cheat!' He opened the door to the game room and found Sakura laughing while holding the first controler while the other two had the second and third. He looked at the screen and saw it was the game "Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the ninja" Sakura was a character who looked like her she had pink hair (odd), PURPLE eyes and a red dress with a white circle on the front and back. Kyo was a character who looked a lot like his brother, Itachi. He had the same hair and a black cloak on with red clouds. He had a scratched forehead portector and his fingernails were purple.

Yuhi was what he guessed to be Uzumaki Naruto(In demon form) he had red eyes, four tails formed, and thick lines on his face. Sakura came in first with ten victories, Kyo came in second with six wins and Yuhi came in third with...one win. Yuhi was pouting cutley which made Sakura pinch his cheek. After a while of laughing and pouting the boys went to bed leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.He pulled her close to him from behind and whispered into her ear; "So Sa-ku-ra why didn't you go easy on the boys?" She giggled some more and moved so she was facing them. "I give no mercy Uchiha." Sakura giggled yet again and sat down tossing a controler to Sasuke.

This time they chose different characters. Sasuke was Kankuro Subuko(Sp?). He has a puppet strapped to his back that looked like a mummy (wrapped) named crow(Right?) He had purple markings on his face and material on his head making it look like he had cat ears. He looked pretty powerful but strange at the same time. He un-wrapped his puppet. He was a tan color, with brown hair. His eyes were brown (Or black can't remember) Sakura chose Sasori Of the Sand. He had red hair (Note: In his TRUE form), aqua eyes and puppet skin. He could control 100 puppet (or more) at one time. Overall he was powerful.

(Note: I'm changing the attacks from the game. I'm going to explain the fight in real form to there will be detail)

Kankuro took out crow and moved his fingers so that crow charged Sasori. Sasori saw this coming and stepped to the side before disappearing onto the uper level of a roof. Just before a purple poisinous gass leaked onto the battle feild. Sasori covered his mouth and nose, taking in small breaths. He summoned a puppet that looked like him only older. He moved his middle finger up and down making the puppet jump down, run at Kankuro and jump again to dodge a fatal attack. The puppet charged again at Kankuro pushing Crow back a bit. Once he made his way past Crow he hit Kankuro in the stomach sending him back ten feet. He lost 30 hit points.

Sasori's puppet jumped back defending Sasori from an upcoming blade. Kankuro took this as a chance and snuck up behind him and made Crow bomb him (lol). Sasori flipped mid-air and lost 20 hit points. So far Sakura was winning. She was right, she didn't show mercy. Kankuro was about to make a combo hit on Sasori when Sakura paused the game.

(End fight)

He looked at her confused then smirked at what she was doing,She dropped the controler and tackled Sasuke to the ground. His smirk faded and was soon replaced by a frown. What was she doing? Sakura grabbed at his sides, tickling him to no end. He muffled a laugh or tried to... he instantly started to laugh and try to pry her off. She tickled him again this time-

(End dream)

Sasuke woke from his wonderful dream and glared at the reason. He instantly smirked. Sakura was giggling 'Sasuke-Kun' in her sleep and was tugging on his shirt. _'What am I to her?' _that thought ran through his head. Sakura started to just laugh like she was being tickled. Sasuke smirked. Maybe we were sharing a dream? he smirked at the thought. Even though he didn't want this moment to end he wanted more payback. He pushed her off the bed, laughing. Oh boy was the Uchiha in for it when she fully woke up.

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

Well um... sorry if it's too short. I have a youtube account and i do Naruto Chats. So... i usually type Sunday and about 10-20 minuets a day to get the chapters. Allthough i have been quite busy. Remember i am only 12 so there MIGHT not be any lemon. I don't really know. Yes i am that perverted. XP so anyways i don't like flamez but it's okay to leave some. As long as it's in a review. Sorry if there are any spelling erros. For i am the suckish Beta! So anyways what's the name of Sasori's main puppets? And did i spell Kankuro right? So anyways my brother's birthday is coming up and it's only natrual i help decorate... so XP bear with me if some chapters are short.

I have the profiles of my OC's who are the two dead bride/groom ghost things.

_**Kimuko Daimure (Nearly Kimuko Ibiki)**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Birth: December 9th, (unknown)**_

_**Normal Appearance: a red silk dress with black floral patterns at the hem. A red corset making her skinny. A red and black ribbon that tied her hair in a lose pony tail. She had dark blue eyes and black waist length hair. **_

_**Backround: She lost her mother when she was 16 and moved in wih her father into the Daimure Mansion. She met Ryuu when she was 18 and was to marry him July 23, 1836. (I can't give away too much juts look at Ryuu's)**_

_**Ryuu Ibiki**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Birth: March 2, (make it up!)**_

_**Normal Appearance: Red eyes, black hair, he usually wore silver armour (resemling that of an ANBU's) with black kaki shorts and a black long sleeved shirt. He had a black headband that he constantly wore and he would change shoes everyday.**_

_**Backround: He was raised in Rusha 'till his father died and he moved with his mother to Japan. When he was 20 he met Kimuko. They easily fell in love and he poped the question to her. Before the wedding though he walked in on his fiance placing her tiara on her head. He grew enraged that his brother was helping her. He became jealous and asummed she kissed his brother so that led to the tragic death of Kimuko Daimure and Ryuu Ibiki.**_

I think thats it! Oh! R&R!! Also if your confused PM me. I dan't wanna give it away to everyone. XP So anyways i'll start on the next chapter!

Chapter Four preview:

"How about we go for a walk?" The two boys looked at Sakura...then...THEY HUGGED HER! She laughed nervously. 'Anything to get out of this haunted house!'

(Different time in the next chapter)

"Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno. Or should i say-"


	4. Forehead Bitch?

**Chapter Four**

**Dedicated to: cherryblossom429**

**Warnings: Cussing? **

_It gleams in the night..._

_You ended up winning the fight_

_It's covered in blood..._

_and your covered in mud..._

_i wonder why?_

_What were do doing Mr. King?_

_Were you painting?_

_Were you killing?_

_Were you doing the world a favor..._

_By killing me? _

_(Previously on Baby Sitting Murderer)_

_Sasuke woke from his wonderful dream and glared at the reason. He instantly smirked. Sakura was giggling 'Sasuke-Kun' in her sleep and was tugging on his shirt. 'What am I to her?' that thought ran through his head. Sakura started to just laugh like she was being tickled. Sasuke smirked. Maybe we were sharing a dream? he smirked at the thought. Even though he didn't want this moment to end he wanted more payback. He pushed her off the bed, laughing. Oh boy was the Uchiha in for it when she fully woke up._

_(_Present_)_

Sakura rubbed her head, feeling a bump on it and pouted. She slowly got up and...PUCNHED SASUKE IN THE FACE! No not really she just walked past him into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on, completly forgeting Sasuke was there. She sighed when the luke warm water rushed over her body. She grabbed the soap and ran it over her arm. She couldn't shake off this...feeling.

Like something bad was gonna happen not the OMG YOU JUST DIED thing but the OMG I TRIPED AND SPILLED PUDDING ON MY NEW WHITE SHIRT IN THE MIDDLE OF LUNCH AND NOW PEOPLE ARE GUNNA LAUGH kind of thing.

After she washed out her strawberry conditioner she wrapped a towel wround herself and walked into her room, forgeting Sasuke was there and grabbed a pink tanktop with a black on over it.

She grabbed a chocker that was black, and had a pink cherry blossom on it. She pur on some black converse with PINK laces along with black skinny jeans before she noticed Sasuke(-.-' sweat drop).

She blushed and started to yell."SASUKE UCHIHA YOU _**PERVERT!!**_ GET OUT OUT OUT OUT!!" Sasuke dodged, pillows, flashlights, books, a lamp, the lamp's _**tabel **_Which reallt hurt is Sasuke's

oppinion and Sakura not clearly thinking threw... her...um...towel at him. Not that it mattered 'cause she already had some clothes on but still. A TOWEL!? What ever...

Sasuke closed the door, barely dodging another poor lamp.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I walked down the hallway towards the boys' rooms when i heard them bicker. I was hoping they'd be the sweetest little angels and behave. So much for that idea...

I opened the knob to the game room and saw them at eachother's throats... literaly. And it looked like Yuhi was winning. And eight year old, who knew? I realised that they needed some time outside.

I mean c'mon look! I bet they haven't been outside since their grandma's funeral! Wait... no they probably held it inside.

'Spoiled brats. wait! Who am i to say, i was just like this when i was their age.' I heard Sakura enter the room. I hope she'll forgive me. Even if i didn't do anything wrong... chicks are weird that way.

I'll never understand them. I heard her say something about the park and smirked. "Why don't we go to the park today?" I watched as Yuhi's eyes lit up and shake his head exited.

While the other (I never bothered to remember their names to well) Just said "Sure" and walked out the door. (Sorry if i'm going too fast i'm on a sugar rush...)

Sakura grabbed her coat and mine. She walked out the door, eyes gleaming and a smile on her face. I walked out the door, Yuhi following me. I was just glad that we could get out of the damned house!

The streets were empty, exept a few early shoppers and some birds. It was quiet and peacful. well until we got to the park. It just so happened to be Ami's, my bigest fangirl, favorite spot... Great.

Yuhi was playing on this weird swing and Kyo was sitting in a tree keeping tabs on Yuhi. Sakura was standing next to me, smile still on her face and her eyes closed. I could tell she was happy.

I mean who wouldn't be? You were almost killed by something and you got away. Now your in a beautiful park! I glared as Ami and her 'group' came towards us. She sneered at Sakura before smiling at me.

Was her smile crooked? Look at it! It looks like those fake candy lips you get at Chuck E Cheeses! I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my pockets. I heard Yuhi cry and walked over to him leaving Sakura

with Ami. That was a big mistake on my part.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I watched as Sasuke walked over to Yuhi who was crying and mentaly gulped. Ami and I had NEVER gotten along. I turned my atention back to Ami who was by now sniggering. Probably at something she said.

"Well if it isn't Fore-head bitch." I growled at her little nick name. It wasn't my favorite but it wasn't my most hated. "Well if it isn't the world's bigest slut. So how 'ya doin'?" I knew it pissed Ami off to no end.

Her fists slenched and un-clenched. I was really amused. If she thinks she can get away with calling me fore-head bitch then she's dead wrong. "Baby sitting to help your whore of a mother?"

That hit a sore spot. I lunged at Ami screaching a 'Bitch!!' I bet Ami knew she went to far. I grabbed her hair and tugged hard before she had me pinned down. She bit my arm drawing a little bit of blood.

I punched her in the head then the nose. "Oh my god!" Ami held her nose in pain glarnig at me. We were atracting a crowd of little kids. Not good. Kyo was watching too. Ami kicked my side the left. It was a cheap shot...

I stood slowly and smiled at the kids. "Um.. That was nothing. You didn't see anything! I don't want any of you to repeat my actions..." I walked off with Kyo and met up with Sasuke and Yuhi.

We left for some ice cream. I guess Sasuke promised some to Yuhi. Once we got there the ice cream vendor kept giving me these creepy looks. I brushed it off again and handed Yuhi his mint. Kyo wanted Chocolate.

I got strawberry and Sauske got...nothing. He wasn't one for sweets. After a bit of walking i started to limp a bit and i guess Sasuke noticed. He grabbed my waist and held me close like a human crutch.

**Baby**

**..:X:..**

**Sitting**

**..:X:..**

**Murderer**

**..:X:..**

I know it was short and un-eventful but i am behind in school. You see i'm homeschooled and i'm in the middle of State testing (Who isn't?) so anyways doing to tests i became behind in MY school work. So i may not update sunday/monday. Also... OMG I JUST SAW DR. GIGGLES FOR THE 10th TIME! I luves it! So anyways REVEIW! Also if your reading this tell other people please...

"The towns got a doctor and his name is Rendell, Don't go to his house 'cause he's the doctor from hell. He chopped up his patients every last one. He cut out their hearts, purley for fun. So if you go to Mhoore(Sp?)high and you get sick, drop to your knees and pray you die quick!"


End file.
